


【Brujay】shades of blue

by makiimakii



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bath Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Office Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiimakii/pseuds/makiimakii
Summary: 布鲁斯和杰森是只做不谈爱的炮友关系，至少一开始是这样





	【Brujay】shades of blue

水汽弥漫的浴室中，杰森被男人肌肉结实的身体压在墙上，布鲁斯的手掌按住他的腰肢，硬挺的性器操弄湿热的后穴，用力碾压过杰森的敏感点，另一只手揉捏他饱满的胸口，捻弄挺立的乳尖。杰森头昏脑涨地双手撑在墙上，发出情动的喘息。温热的水流淌过杰森踩在瓷砖上绷起的足尖，白皙的小腿随身后男人激烈的动作轻微地打着颤。

“我不要再来了......”杰森发出啜泣的声音。他偏过头去，被泪水濡湿的蓝色眼睛迷茫地看向布鲁斯，像猫咪一样蹭他的脸颊寻求安抚。

“再坚持一会儿。”布鲁斯轻咬杰森敏感的耳朵，下身用力一个深挺，在内壁绞紧的瞬间掰过青年的下颚吸吮他的舌头，将他模糊的哭叫声吞吃入腹。  
  
  
杰森从浴室里走出来，脚步还有些虚浮，他和布鲁斯因为各自的任务冲突已经快一个月没有碰面，没想到刚回哥谭布鲁斯就闯进了他的安全屋，把他按在床上操了一顿，然后他们不出意外地在浴室里清理时再次擦枪走火——不过他并不是对此有怨言的意思。  
  
“这是什么？”杰森抓起一只不知何时摆放在他床头柜上的玩具熊。短短的棕色绒毛，摸上去很软很舒服，抱在怀里大小正正好好。  
  
“送你的。”布鲁斯回答，一边擦拭自己的头发。“你还在古恩太太收容所的时候在你床上见过一只，我想起来就买给你了。”  
  
“我现在都多大了。”杰森嘟囔道。他把小熊抱在怀里往床上一滚，侧躺背对布鲁斯。“别再一时兴起了，本来就没有在交往，送这个更奇怪了。”他的声音闷闷的，像是一句说给布鲁斯的提醒。  
  
正如他所说，他和布鲁斯并没有在交往，虽然他们会时不时像这样见面、上床，偶尔一起共进晚餐，但是他们不会谈爱，而是“保持一定距离”的炮友关系，这是他们的规矩。他们不约而同默认了这种方式，毕竟没有深入的感情就不会伤害太多，对于他们这两个太容易将彼此撕咬得伤痕累累的人来说。

布鲁斯轻轻叹了口气:“我知道了，这次是我不对。”

杰森转过头，看见布鲁斯正在换上蝙蝠衣制服，他的目光恋恋不舍地在男人结实的背肌和流畅的腰线停留了许久。“这么快就走了？”他问。

“还有一点事情要处理。”布鲁斯回答，看不出情绪的蓝色眼睛专注地看向他，“你呢？这次你会在哥谭待多久。”

“目前没什么安排，也许我会给自己放个长假。”杰森懒洋洋地说。

“那过几天一起吃顿晚饭怎么样？地址和时间我会发给你。”布鲁斯问。

“可以啊。”杰森说，装作无所谓地把头埋进枕头里，阖起双眼作出昏昏欲睡的样子。  
  
他听到布鲁斯走近他的床边。男人弯下了腰，似乎在端详他的睡颜，距离近得能感受到对方温热的气息。

杰森心跳得飞快，他都怀疑布鲁斯其实已经听见了他的心跳声，只是没有揭穿，而是故意把他留在这尴尬的处境。一只戴着手套的手轻轻摸了摸他的耳朵，然后男人才从床边走开。

等听到安全屋的门关上的声音杰森才抬起头，他对着抱在怀里的小熊大眼瞪小眼，然后一巴掌拍了下玩具熊的头，“你啊。”他自言自语道。  
  
他仔细嗅了嗅，空气中似乎还留有淡淡的布鲁斯身上的味道。他的屋子很整洁，即使他一个月没回来过，书架上也没有积灰的痕迹，仿佛有人帮他打理或在此常住。他不在的日子里，那个人就坐在他的安全屋里，和他的书籍、盆栽一起等待他回来。  
  
  


“我说，你们现在到哪一步了？”罗伊又重复了一遍刚才的话，酒吧里周围声音比较嘈杂，再加上今天杰森一直表现得有些游离，他不得不伸出手在青年面前晃了晃。  
  
“......还是老样子。”杰森回过神，漫不经心地回答道。  
  
“老样子？”罗伊难以置信地问，“那就是毫无进展了？”  
  
“你要我们有什么进展，罗伊。”杰森无奈地笑了一声，“一个炮友而已。”  
  
“我看你到现在只和他一个人搞过，只是炮友的话那你还真是专情。”罗伊毫不客气地回怼，杰森愣了一下，像是被他戳穿事实般沉默了。  
  
罗伊叹了口气：“他对你来说是什么？”  
  
杰森咬着杯子里的吸管出神地发了会儿呆，然后轻声说：  
  
“完美的情人。”

“不是所有人都能像我们这样跳过前面那些步骤直接到上床这一步还能保持这么长时间关系的，罗伊。”

“你到底是想睡他还是爱他？”罗伊忍不住发问。

“我都想。”杰森低垂眼帘，“我只是想和他在一起，而不去想后一种会让一切轻松很多。”  
  
“我不懂你在顾虑些什么，杰鸟......你已经睡到喜欢那么多年的人了，却不敢再向前一步。”罗伊认真地对好友说。  
  
“他明天晚上约我吃饭。”杰森突然说，“你觉得他是什么意思？”

“吃个饭能有什么意思，反正你俩早睡过了。”罗伊有些莫名其妙。

“我感觉不太对......他最近怪怪的，但我说不上来。”杰森烦恼地用吸管搅动杯子里的冰块。

“最近没什么特殊日子啊，情人节也还早着呢。”罗伊疑惑地挠了挠头，“可能是你想太多了吧。”

杰森好像突然想到了什么，他打开手机看了看日期，一种罗伊读不懂的情绪浮现在杰森蓝色的双眼中，像是有点点星光闪现，又很快熄灭，归于一片沉寂。

“也许吧。”杰森最终只是平静地点了点头。  
  
  
  
“你好，我想找一下布鲁斯·韦恩。”

秘书小姐抬起头，来者是一位英俊的黑发青年，有着白皙的皮肤和湛蓝色的双眼，穿一件长风衣，脖子上围了根围巾。

“韦恩先生下午有别的约见，我恐怕......”

青年向她抱歉地笑了笑，令她不忍心拒绝他的请求。他说：“能麻烦你通报一下我的名字吗？我是杰森·陶德。” 

“不是约的晚上么，怎么提前来了公司？”布鲁斯问道，他接过杰森摘下的围巾挂在一边。

“有点想见你，反正我也没别的事。”杰森微笑，他坐在布鲁斯的办公桌上，小腿不安分地晃动。他歪了歪头，“我打扰到你办公了吗？韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯走到杰森面前，双手撑在他身侧的桌面上，将他笼罩在自己怀里，与他视线平视：“没有，只是待会儿要约见一个人。”

杰森伸手勾住布鲁斯的领带：“是谁？”

“提姆。我找他商量一些公司的项目。”布鲁斯凝视他的双眼。

“没事，现在我已经不那么在意他替代我了。”杰森耸耸肩，忽而表情变得玩味起来，布鲁斯认出那是他的男孩想要恶作剧时的神情。他凑近布鲁斯耳边，轻笑道：“但我恐怕他要在外面多等一会儿了。”  
  
  
下午的阳光透过落地窗照了进来，窗帘没有拉上，屋内响起了男性压抑的喘息和细碎的呻吟。布鲁斯将杰森压在办公桌上与他做爱。杰森的裤子被扯下扔到地上，他下身光裸，而布鲁斯依旧一身整齐的西装，只解开了裤子前端。他握住杰森的脚踝，将男孩双腿分得更开，怒涨的性器在紧致湿热的小穴里抽插。杰森勾住布鲁斯的脖子，随着两人激烈的交媾晃动身体，他意识模糊地注视着布鲁斯因欲望而更显性感的英俊脸庞，听到自己砰砰的心跳声。

布鲁斯抽出性器，一股浓白的液体喷溅在杰森被操红的穴口，青年上身瘫软躺在桌子上，双腿无力地大张。布鲁斯拉上裤链，理了理歪掉的领带和弄皱的衣服，杰森坐起身，慢慢滑下办公桌，精液从他腿根流下。布鲁斯将一盒纸巾递给他，杰森分开腿，擦拭沾满体液的股间。 

“怎么了？”注意到布鲁斯的目光，杰森边套上裤子边眯眼向他餍足地一笑，“我不介意再来一次。”

布鲁斯将杰森拉过去，他的目光幽深，有些粗暴地吻上他的嘴唇，杰森顺从地回吻他，与他舌尖交缠。布鲁斯沿着他的脖子一路往下舔咬，在青年纤瘦的锁骨上吸吮出一个个淡淡的红痕。

直到杰森有些挣扎地动了一下，布鲁斯才松开他，他的表情有些失控，杰森从未见过布鲁斯这样。

“没什么事的话我就走了。”杰森取下围巾绕在脖子上，小声自言自语道：“这样应该看不见了吧。”

“杰伊。”布鲁斯叫住了他。他转过头去，布鲁斯注视着他，目光像是要看穿到他心底一般：“晚上别忘了来。”

“当然不会忘。”杰森微笑道，走出了房间，大门随着他消失的身影缓缓合上。 

他出来的时候碰见了在门外等待的提姆，杰森出于礼貌向他打了个招呼。提姆看见他愣了一下：“你怎么会在布鲁斯的办公室里？”

然后他的目光落在了杰森殷红的嘴唇和围巾没有遮住的皮肤露出的吻痕上，震惊地倒吸了一口气：“你们都做到公司里来了？”

杰森决定不去想提姆是什么时候发现了他和布鲁斯的关系，他挑着眉笑了笑：“进去吧。没什么味道，别担心。”然后留下对方一脸复杂表情地站在办公室门口离开了。

布鲁斯看了眼手表，离他和杰森的约定时间已经超过了二十分钟，杰森依旧没有出现。他拿出手机拨打杰森的号码，传来的只有对方已关机的提示音。

“先生，有一封留在前台的信让我们转交给你。”一名侍应生走到他面前，将一封信递给他。

布鲁斯动作平静地拆开信封，尽管他已经猜到了内容，上面是熟悉的杰森的笔迹：

我很抱歉不辞而别，布鲁斯。   
J.T

他捏紧了信纸，心中有一块地方沉沉地陷了下去，留下一个空洞洞的缺口。他以为自己表现得不动声色，然而杰森却比他所了解的更加心思敏感。他是什么时候察觉到他的意图的？是那只不该送出的玩具熊，是这个显得刻意的邀约，还是那个在办公室里失控的吻？

他本打算在这个晚上向杰森提出交往。

一年前的今天，是杰森复活回到哥谭，从此开始了他们纠缠不清的日子。和杰森上床就像是一场无法阻止的沉沦，谁也说不清是谁先开始，明明上一秒还在针锋相对、恶语相向，下一秒两人就滚在了一起，杰森骑在他的胯部，他则用力撕扯下男孩的外套。杰森吻着他的嘴唇，他看见男孩眼里燃烧的爱恨之火。

只做炮友不谈爱是他们的规矩，他们的关系已经够复杂够棘手了，各取所需对他们来说也许是最合适的一种方式。可时间越久，布鲁斯就越没办法欺骗自己能对杰森不动心。他尝试过压抑和克制，但都无济于事。

杰森是并肩作战时默契的搭档，在床上时热烈的情人，会随着布鲁斯的进入小声尖叫、眼里盈满泪水，事后像只安静的小猫，默默地凝视着他，看不出情绪。

他最终决定试一试，向杰森提出交往，但杰森却从他身边逃走了。

布鲁斯走进杰森的安全屋。房间很整洁，被子被仔细地叠好，仿佛上一刻主人还在屋里，只是暂时离开。除此之外，那只玩具熊也不见了。他的知更鸟会时不时地离开哥谭，而他会在想念他的时候来到他的安全屋，帮忙照看一下青年心爱的藏书和盆栽，感受他生活过的气息。

而这次，杰森可能永远都不会回来。

“红头罩离开了哥谭，到处都找不到他的踪迹。”通讯器里传来红罗宾的声音。

“我知道。”布鲁斯冷静地说，“我会亲自带他回来。”

或许从一开始选择逃避就是个不理智的选择，他这么想到。

杰森被一名雇佣兵狠狠压在地上，滂沱的大雨从天空倾泻，随之落下的是一把向自己胸口刺下的利刃。他从哥谭仓皇离开，为了麻痹自己一团乱麻似的情绪，他选择把精力投入到追踪一起发生在墨西哥的毒品交易案中。事实证明他这么做是错的，那只会让他分心，陷入更危险的境地。他打得很好，击倒了大部分的敌人，但他们人数太多，支撑到只剩最后一个敌人时他已经耗尽了力气。

他听到刀刃洞穿血肉的声音，但自己没有感到分毫痛楚。一个熟悉的背影挡在了他和雇佣兵之间，那把刀插在了那人的肩上，对方却像没有受到任何影响般，紧接着一记重拳击昏了雇佣兵。

杰森怔怔地看着蝙蝠侠向自己走来，布鲁斯单手搂住他的腰，把他揽进怀里，另一只手射出钩索，“告诉我你安全屋的位置。”他沉声说。

“你的肩伤......”杰森知道肩膀受伤会有多痛，更不要说还要多承载他一个人的重量在雨夜中滑翔。

“等会儿再处理。”布鲁斯简短地说。杰森没有再多说什么，他抱紧了布鲁斯，和他一起投身进茫茫雨幕中。

杰森帮布鲁斯缝合好伤口，缠上绷带，让他躺在自己的床上。“你怎么知道我在这里的？”杰森问道，他烦恼地揉了揉脸，“是罗伊告诉你的，是不是？”

“不先和我解释一下为什么离开么？”布鲁斯直视他，目光中带着让他愧疚的责备，“还这么不理智地单独行动，如果我再晚一点赶到，将会发生什么事？”

“我很抱歉放了你鸽子，布鲁斯。”杰森低下头，“谢谢你救了我，这次是我做错了。我会回到哥谭，但我们的关系不能继续了。”

“所以你还是换了种方式来逃避我。”布鲁斯一字一顿地说。

“是你先违反了规则，搞得连炮友都做不成！”杰森红着眼眶向他大喊。

“所以你那天来公司找我是什么意思，一场分手炮？”布鲁斯盯着他，话语中含着怒气。

“是，我想好聚好散，过去的一切我都不会在乎了。”杰森咬牙回答道。

布鲁斯钳制住杰森的手腕，一个翻身将他压在了身下。杰森惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“你干什么......”他怕布鲁斯肩上的伤口会裂开，因此不敢用力反抗，只能缩起身体，躲避布鲁斯从上方俯视他的目光。

“你说你不在乎了，那你为什么还把它带在身边？”布鲁斯抓过摆放在另一边床头上的一件东西放到杰森眼前，是那只他送给他的玩具熊。它在杰森哥谭的安全屋里消失了，原来是被他一直携带在身边。

杰森扭过头：“是我整理行李的时候不小心放进去的。”

“看着我。”布鲁斯低沉的声音命令道，“你不能永远逃避我，杰伊。我可没有把你教成过这样。”

杰森放下了遮挡在脸上的手，一行泪水从他眼角滑落。“就算你不向我告白，我也会离开你。”他哽咽道：

“因为我已经爱上了你。”

他总是装作不在意地回应对布鲁斯的看法，一个长期炮友，一个少不更事时爱慕的对象，可实际上他一刻也未曾停止地爱着布鲁斯。他离开的那天更加确认了自己的心意。

只有布鲁斯才能让他心跳加快。每当见到他时，心里一半是甜蜜，一半是痛苦。

布鲁斯紧绷的身体和大脑放松了下来，肉体伤痛的疲惫感涌了上来，他昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，紧紧握着杰森的手。“别走......”他说。

在他彻底入睡意识断片之前，手中的温暖一直都未离去。

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，已经是第二天早上了。淡金色的阳光透过窗照进室内，一条被子盖在他身上，床铺空空的，杰森早已不在身边。

他起身下床，打开了卧室的门，扑面而来的是一股食物的香气。

杰森系着围裙，站在料理台前在平底锅里煎着鸡蛋。他抬头看见了布鲁斯，有些不自然和羞涩地别过头：“你醒了？一起来吃早饭吧，我做了培根和煎蛋。”

布鲁斯从背后拥抱住了他，他的男孩就在这里，没有离开。如此温暖，如此真实。杰森的脸微微红了，但他没有挣脱，而是顺从地任由布鲁斯抱着。

布鲁斯低下头，在清晨的阳光中，亲吻了他的恋人。

End.


End file.
